


Hey, Mr. Nice Arms...

by SunlightOnTop



Series: Mr. Nice Arms, Kitty Cop and Cap' on fleek [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2000 liners are bff, Chan and his wordplays, ChanMinBin are police officers, Changbin and his karma, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Humor, Kink, Lime, M/M, Mention of riding thigh, Mention of tying up, Minho and his cats, blowjob, everyone is whipped for felix, handjob, mention of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTop/pseuds/SunlightOnTop
Summary: Basically, the 2000 liners being still wild in jail, and trying to get into their police officers pants...Oh, and Changbin's karma hates him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Mr. Nice Arms, Kitty Cop and Cap' on fleek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972711
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Hey, Mr. Nice Arms...

Changbin sighs loudly, pushing his hair back with his hand while he enters the police station. His black coffee in hand, as dark as his soul like he would say, he shots an unimpressed look at Minho who groans. The boy seems focused on a paper, his eyebrows furrowed in what seems annoyance. 

“Hey there Min, you’re going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning. Not sure if Jisung would still want you if it looks like he’s walking next to a grandpa.” He smirks, hella proud of himself. 

“Fuck you.” Minho grumbles, slamming his fist on his desk. “He’s the one causing me wrinkles.”

“Oh, trouble in paradise?” Changbin doesn’t flinch, putting his bag and coffee on his desk, humming to the soft song playing in the background. 

“Oh… no…” Minho shakes his head, inhaling deeply. He pushed his head on his chair, gripping the armchair.

Changbin grimaces not wanting to be at Jisung’s place. When his best friend is in that state of anger he could destroy anyone. He already saw him in action once and he’s not sure if the person is still alive. Joking, they’re not killing people. Well, technically. He loses the count of time that Felix asked him nicely and politely to ruin him over text. 

After the 2000 liners session into the nice cells of the police station, Changbin texted him. Just to make sure that Felix and his extremely annoyed and horny friends, except Seungmin apparently, went home safely. And maybe it occurs for a whole night of conversation. And to his surprise, not only horny conversation.

Sure, the beautiful lavender boy told him in detail how he wanted to be bent and fucked on Changbin’s desk, or how his arms seemed to be perfect to choke. He maybe also talked about his fantasm of Changbin arresting him and then fucking him in his cop car. Yeah, that was graphic. 

The worst in that? Changbin was weak. Very weak for beautiful and incredible human beings. Or maybe he’s just weak for Felix and his Leo side doesn’t want to admit it. For the moment. Because if Felix looks at him with his beautiful hazel eyes, and pout, he would be on his knees and would tell him how perfect he is.

“Holy fucking shit…” Minho groans loudly, moving in his chair and Changbin frowns. He needs to calm down or he’ll break his poor chair.

“Just tell me what Jisung did to make you this angry.” Changbin sighs, before looking at the clock. “Where the fuck is the cap’?” 

Chan being late? Never happened. Mostly because he’s staying at the police station the whole night, working on stuff that “couldn’t” wait. Bang Christopher and his work alcoholic ass. If someone in this station is going to die because of work and not like a hero it would be him. 

It’s been a while since he didn’t stay the whole night at the station. And Changbin is sure at 100% that the reason for that change is Hwang fucking Hyunjin. Not that he doesn’t like the boy, it’s just that he can’t stand his dramatic ass. He only accepts it because Felix loves Hyunjin. 

But seeing the pink-haired boy drooling over his best friend all the time is not one of his favorite things. Not when it was on his paper. Because Hyunjin likes to stick to him. He’s too afraid of Minho who put tissue on his mouth. 

_ “I’m not into the choking kink.” Hyunjin says, looking at his nails with a pout. _

_ “I didn’t ask.” Changbin’s groans, taking with two fingers his wet paper in disgust. _

And when he’s thinking about the said boy, who appears in all his glory? Hwang fucking Hyunjin. But, at least, he brings with him Chan. Chan with hickeys everywhere on his neck, hair tousled, and lips puffy as fuck. Changbin opens his mouth, not believing what he’s seeing.

“Oh gosh, the Hwang Prince got fucked?” Chan is glaring at him but he doesn’t care, too amused for that.

“Nope.” Hyunjin frowns, leaning on Minho’s desk. “I rode his thigh.” He winks at Changbin who grimaces in disgust. “Hannie, get out of here we’re going to be late for classes.” Hyunjin knocked on the desk, and Changbin turned white.

He suddenly realized that Minho’s expression isn’t one from anger but  _ pleasure _ . One of his hands had disappeared under the desk, surely to grip  _ someone’s _ hair. Chan and Changbin look at each other in shock. Shock but not surprised. After all, it’s Han Jisung and Lee Minho. What is surprising here?

On clue, Jisung’s head popped from the desk with a little pout on his puffy and shiny lips. Like he’s sad to have been stopped. Like he has no shame and is not embarrassed in the slightest way. Changbin wants to hit his head on a fucking wall. 

“You’re a cockblocker.” Jisung states, pushing himself to stand while Minho seems to be in his post-orgasmic phase.

“And I try to have a cock in me.” Hyunjin rolls up his eyes for himself, looking at Minho with amusement. “Like Felix would say, you blew him away.” 

Changbin agrees on the fact that it’s something Felix could say. And that Minho looks really out of this world. But damn, these boys are something else. Chan dares to laugh loudly. Him and his weird wordplay… at this point, Changbin would believe it’s a kink. 

“Wait until Chan fucks you.” Minho groans, looking at Hyunjin with disdain. “You’re going to lose your last brain cell.”

“Hyung!” Jisung whined at Minho, pouting very cutely at his Kitty Cop. Disgusting. “That’s not true!”

"Oh, thank you, Hannie!” Hyunjin begins to do grabby hands at one of his best friends. Even more disgusting.

“He hasn’t any left,” Jisung states, perfectly serious, making Hyunjin’s face turn into a very offended one. 

Minho laughs loudly to the point where he needs to hold his stomach. Changbin bites his lips because he wants to stay serious and to not end like them: gone and ready to enter hell. Chan back hugged Hyunjin, something that Changbin found cute because he’s smaller than the Drama King. 

“You’re not nice. I could put you in jail for exhibitionism.” Chan frowns at Minho and Jisung, kissing Hyunjin’s cheek. Disgusting. “You have brain cells, Love. To the point where you got into a cell. You got it?” 

That one. That one makes Changbin lose his last limit, to the point where he tripped and ended up on the floor. It was bad to that point. In the end, Chan is going to end up in Lucifer’s hands before any of the other demons that are named Hyunjin, Jisung, and Felix. 

“That was the worst thing you could have ever say.” Another voice echoes into the police station, and Changbin looks up to see Seungmin.

He’s standing proudly, his arms crossed on his chest. But his baby blue beret with his cute round glasses, the baby blue with little clouds sweater, and his white pants and converse make him look like the cutest little puppy ever. Hyunjin coos and runs to his best friend.

“Minnie, baby! You’re so cute! Omo, you’re the cutest little puppy ever!” Seungmin frowns but doesn’t move, letting Hyunjin wrap himself around him. 

“Call me puppy once more and I’m going to break your knee.” Seungmin groans, before looking at Chan while Hyunjin whines. “And you can count that as a threat, I don’t care.”

Okay maybe they’re all in Hell already and Seungmin is the Emperor of it. He wouldn’t be surprised that once Changbin dies, he’s going to end up in Seungmin’s house. Because Seungmin is probably Satan’s human form. 

“You know that you will end up in jail?” Chan arches a brow with a fond smile. He’s fond of cute threatening things, that man has no fear. Okay, maybe a fear of sleep. 

“I don’t care.” Seungmin states, rolling up his eyes while Hyunjin is still pouting at him. “I have a plan.”

“Which is?” Changbin looks at Minho, or more like glares.  _ That  _ coffee was  _ his _ . Minho has no shame either. 

“Lixie.” At the mention of the lavender boy, Changbin observes something very special happening. And he’s not even surprised.

Everyone in the room softened. Everyone. Even Minho. Minho who only likes cats. Well, Felix looks like a cat. And Jisung like a squirrel. Maybe Minho has a thing for animals which is extremely weird but Changbin will only believe in the sunshine twin’s power. And Minho is gone for them. Definitely.

He’s not going to talk about Jisung. Or maybe he will. That boy is soft, gone, in love, for Lee Felix. Jisung would fight anyone who tells him that Felix is Jisung’s best friend. Because no, he’s Jisung’s soulmate and only his. He’s very possessive with him, that unbelievable. 

_ “Lee Felix is my soulmate, Hwang Hyunjin my best friend. You don’t compare cheesecake to a vulgar piece of old nougat.”  _

And Hyunjin. Hyunjin is very… close to Felix. Too close. Changbin even asked himself if the tall pink-haired boy wasn’t in love. But it was all platonic, it’s just that Felix is too cute and angelic. And Hyunjin loves cute and angelic things. Well, he agrees wholeheartedly. Without missing a beat. 

Chan isn’t better in terms of fondness. He got a liking to Felix the second that boy smiled at him. And once they understand that they’re both Aussie, it turns to a whole new level. Now, Felix is Chan’s little brother and no one can hurt him. Changbin is sure that Chan would put a puppy in jail if the little dog doesn’t let Felix pet him. 

And Changbin? Aha. Well. He’s in deep shit. And not deep sheets which is very frustrating you see. He would love to be in deep sheets with Felix. But he’s not and it’s not the time to have a boner right now. So, to come back to the main topic… he’s fucking gone and whipped for Felix. 

Seungmin knows that well. And Changbin knows that Seungmin knows. Because the chestnut boy is looking at him with knowing eyes. Full of judgment. And it just proves his point. Everyone is gone for Felix, so Seungmin is indeed smart. 

“You see? All of you are whipped. I let Minho-Hyung pet his head, Channie-Hyung hugs him and Changbin-Hyung opens his legs and bam. I’m free to escape with Innie in Austria.” Seungmin smiles before looking at his phone. “Time to go. See you.”

“Bye Kitty Cop! A pleasure to give you head!” Jisung states brightly, following Seungmin right after.

“Where is my kiss…” Minho mumbles and Changbin caught it. So he looks at him, judgmentally. 

“I’ll text you later, Cap’.” Hyunjin smiles and pushes his lips against Chan’s one, stopping the kiss with a loud lip’s sound. Disgusting.

And like always, the whole room falls silent and it’s weird. They’re bringing their mess and loud voices, being annoying little shit, but Changbin, Minho, and Chan love that. Even if they’re not going to admit it soon. Especially Changbin and Minho. 

All of them turn to their works before they end up in their usual dynamics. Bickering softly and working together, doing small talks, but working well. They’re not one of the best teams for nothing, after all. 

🚨👮🏼 🚨👮🏼🚨👮🏼🚨

“That was fast and calm for once.” Minho pushes back his hair, giving a paper to Changbin. “Sign there.” 

“Yep.” Changbin nods before doing what he’s asked to, looking briefly at Minho. “You don’t wear your whole uniform usually. Just the pants and the shirt… why are you…?”

“Jisung loves that on me. It shows my arms.” Minho is focused on his folder, before stopping, looking dumbly at the wall. Then, he looks at Changbin. “Oh my God.”

“Yes.” Changbin nods slowly. “You’re gone for him.” He pats his best friend’s arms, supporting him. 

That’s kind of nice. Changbin is happy to see his Hyung being interested in someone. It could just look like a sexual relationship but they all know it’s not the case. Sure, their love interests are very vocal and demonstrative over their sexual needs, but it’s more than that. 

Like when Jisung is making random calls to know Minho’s journey, asking random questions but always to know more about his Kitty Cop. Or when he’s waking up earlier just to be at the Police’s station before his lectures, to see Minho (and his dick, but not all the time). And especially when the squirrel boy looks at Minho like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Or when Hyunjin sends a ton of messages to Chan. All the time. Just to talk about his day and what happened, not asking for an answer. He always ends his rant with an “I know ur busy, dw about the text, answer when u can, bye uwu”. It’s maybe nothing but it means a lot for Chan, who’s always afraid to hurt people. 

And also, when Felix brings him cookies and brownies. He’s not into the sugary things but he likes Felix’s pastry. Even more because he brings a ton of it to give to Chan and Minho. And if something is important for Changbin, it’s his best friends. When Felix is here, he’s always bringing sunshine to his world. 

“Hi!” Like now. “Channie-Hyung!” Felix jumps on his “Aussie bro” arms, latching himself onto Chan like a koala. 

Changbin is fond. As fond as annoyed. Because he wants to have a hug from the Sunshine boy. But life seems to be against him and to prefer Chanlix over Changlix. No, it’s not from him, it’s from Jisung. Han Jisung and his weird antics. 

Minho dares to snort at him. But they both know that he’s the same when Jisung is hugging Chan before hugging Minho. Changbin is going to make sure that everyone will hear about it next time. 

“It’s good to see you, Lix!” Chan is oblivious, like always, hugging back Felix. “And you did bring cookies! Thank you little one!” 

Changbin snorts and decides to focus on his paper. He’s going to act like he’s not a jealous Leo. Because he’s not. Not at all. It’s not like he missed Felix after two days of only text messages. They didn’t even call each other, because Felix had exams. He’s absolutely  _ not  _ into Felix’s withdrawal symptoms. His leg  _ is  _ not shaking. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Minho looks at him with judgment in his eyes. Like a cat would do. Well, until a wild Jisung appeared.

Changbin groans and once more, focuses on his paper. He’s not going to ignore Felix because it would be stupid and not mature. He’s just focused on his work. Well… He’s, until two little hands grab softly his face. Then, he’s melting like ice cream under the sun.

Felix is just breathtaking and beautiful. With his bright hazel eyes holding the whole night sky, his beautiful constellation on his cheeks, his cute button nose, his perfect cherry red lips, and his smile. Gosh, his smile can melt any leaving person. 

“Hi, Binnie-Hyung!” Felix smiles again, brightly, happy. He’s happy to see Changbin and it did something to his poor heart. 

“Hi…” Changbin’s voice is hella soft and he doesn’t care at all. Even when Minho mocks him. “I missed you.” Yeah, he’s indeed soft. 

“Oh…” Felix’s eyes seem brighter and his smile is even softer than before. “I missed you too.” 

His lavender boy lets himself fall on Changbin’s lap, snuggling against his chest. It’s wonderful how he seems so tiny against him whereas he’s the taller one between them. But well, Changbin isn’t complaining. Not when he has his cute boy against him. He wraps his arm against the small waist, bringing him closer.

“Finally, my exams are over.” Felix whispers, playing with Changbin’s arms. “It was so unbearable to not tease you. I missed annoying you at work…” The little pout is going to end up Changbin but at this point in his life… “And I miss seeing your beautiful face, Mr. Nice Arms.”

Changbin blushes like a middle school virgin person. Because damn, Lee Felix is a smooth boy. And he loves to compliment Changbin on any occasion possible. He was even ready to fight Minho about that. Because his best friend tends to joke about Changbin’s face, not that he cares.

But when Felix looks at him and honestly says things like “You’re handsome”, “You’re so cute, Hyung.”, “You’re so pretty and beautiful”. Damn, it does things to his weak heart. He appreciates the compliments. But he’s too shy to say something about it so he’s always hiding his face in Felix’s neck.

But right now he can’t. So he just blushes and looks at his paper causing Felix to giggle. Damnit. His giggles will be the end of him, for sure. But dying because of Felix’s giggle? Mood. He’s not going to lie. 

“Look at you, blushing…” Felix smiles again, rubbing his nose against his cheek. “You’re so cute!”

“Shut up.” Changbin mumbles, as red as a tomato. “You’re going to make me turn into a fucking tomato, stop it.”

“Make me, Mr. Nice Arms.” Felix’s tone isn’t soft right now and Changbin is aware of the undertone. 

“Gosh, don’t push my limits.” It’s been a long time since they’re playing their game of push and pull. And he’s going to lose it tonight.

“Not my fault if you’re weak. Come on Hyung, make me shut up.” How could Felix sound that sinful? He’s going to make Changbin hard. 

And since Changbin doesn’t want to pop a boner at work, even if it’s late and it’s only the three of them at the Police station, without counting the bad cuties boys, he lets his smart brain guide him. So, he grabs Felix’s hair in one hand to kiss him. Out of nowhere. And fuck it, he wanted to do this for a long time.

Felix’s lips taste like sugar and it’s kind of addicting. It makes him want to devour the boy on him. And he says that he doesn’t like sugary things uh? Yet, he could eat every part of Lee Felix. He hums into the kiss, moving his lips with desperation.

The younger isn’t better, he answers with passion and desperation, wrapping his arms against Changbin’s neck. He even found a way to move one leg to each of Changbin’s sides. The kiss deepened to the point where Felix bit Changbin’s lips, making him groan. 

“You sound hot when you’re growling…” Felix whispers against his lips, moving one hand to grab Changbin’s hair. “Like really, hot…”

“Are you turned on just by my voice?” Yeah, maybe he loses control. “Maybe I could make you cum just by whispering. Would you like that?”

The whine that Felix lets escape from his mouth makes Changbin’s dick twitch. Well, he’s gonna pop a boner at work. Does he care right now? Absolutely not. Even less when Felix kisses him again, moving his whole body to be chest against chest. Changbin is only focused on his lips. Too focused.

To the point where he can only let out a broken moan when Felix’s hand travels around his whole body, to end up in his pants. He’s already painfully hard and Felix did nothing more than kissing him and whining. He’s fucked up, literally fucked up. 

He moves aside his legs to let Felix’s hand hold his cock, groaning again. His hand is small, too small to hold all of him. But it’s not a problem when he knows how to use his hand. It turns to the point where Changbin is painfully throbbing, grabbing Felix’s hips painfully. His moans and groans are covered by Felix’s mouth.

That boy is fucking good at kissing, it’s not even that messy. Full of tongue and teasing sucking but gosh. It makes Changbin completely aware of the fact that Felix knows how to use his mouth. And damn, he would beg to have that sinful, yet skillful, mouth on his dick. Even more when those lips abandoned his to take care of his neck.

And Changbin is sensitive. Especially on his neck. So, it’s not a surprise, at least for him, when Felix bites his neck making him moan  _ and  _ cum loudly. He’s embarrassed but gosh, that was a powerful orgasm. And it was just a handjob. He puts his forehead against Felix’s shoulder, sighing softly. Thankfully, Chan is in his private office, and Minho and Jisung moved to the cafeteria.

“I heard that!” Chan’s voice rings painfully in Changbin’s ears. His karma hates him. “Make him moan louder little one!” 

“CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!” Changbin looks up in disbelief at Felix, eyes wide, hoping it’s not for now.

But well, Felix fell on his knees, opening Changbin’s pants easily. He’s unable to do anything, still into his post-orgasm moment. And he’s kind of hard again just because of the view. Lee Felix, on his knees, for him. Their eyes meet and Changbin swears he could cum just from that look.

“I should warn you, I love to do blowjobs.” Felix smiles and throws him a wink. “And I have almost no gag reflex. Feel free to fuck my mouth.”

Without any more warning, Felix's mouth ends up on his length and Changbin turns into a moaning mess, sliding his hands into the lavender boy's hair. Felix is too good at that and too eager, he’s going to cum again and fast.

“You fucking mocked me this morning while you don’t even take the pain to hide?!” Minho’s screams make him groan in shame while Felix's mouth makes him moan in pleasure. 

  
His karma,  _ really _ , hates him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Like I told you, since you nicely asked me, I did a serie out of my work "Hey, Police officers...". And I really hope you're going to like that second part as much as the first... 
> 
> AnyHwang, it was fun to write that. Hope you'll laugh, and that you're going to like it!
> 
> Take care of you!
> 
> Love on u 💖


End file.
